<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>無愛可言 by 柳映堂 (sofielix)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933071">無愛可言</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofielix/pseuds/%E6%9F%B3%E6%98%A0%E5%A0%82'>柳映堂 (sofielix)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Mpreg, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:13:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofielix/pseuds/%E6%9F%B3%E6%98%A0%E5%A0%82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>for works without love mixed in.<br/>舊文成堆，決定刪號於是搬過來</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>张居正/朱厚熜, 徐璠/严世蕃, 徐阶/海瑞/朱厚熜, 高拱/张居正</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 折花枝</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for works without love mixed in.<br/>舊文成堆，決定刪號於是搬過來</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>折花枝，恨花枝，准拟花开人共卮，开时人去时。 怕相思，已相思，轮到相思没处辞，眉间露一丝。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　○<br/>
　　折花枝，恨花枝，准拟花开人共卮，开时人去时。</p><p>　　○<br/>
　　仰斋是华亭人，父亲自然也如是，别个见了他那父亲，俱得恭敬道声华亭相公的。实在是以家乡称人较为妥当，也不易触了谁的逆鳞。只是他同东楼之事却委实过久了些，是个陈年旧事，彼时为相的尚且还不是他。至于仰斋本人同东楼么，他俩的关系原也不差，却也说不上好，只是个巧合。东楼生得不养眼，偏生喜欢看个养眼的，而仰斋偏偏生得肖似其父般白皙秀气，加之仰斋刻意经营，二人又同是贵公子，话也投机些。东楼每每设宴请客，少不得要捎带上他来，他又因父亲尚未得势，不敢造次，回回也应他一句：东楼兄相邀，那有个不来的。<br/>
　　这日下午原已下朝，东楼欲与人吃酒寻个乐子，又忖道：若是个酒量不好的，三杯倒了，便显得好生没趣。听人说道那华亭的次辅酒量不差，又不好唤人来，想来其子酒量亦是极好的，谅他也不敢不从。<br/>
　　待仰斋来了，便又是一番推杯置盏。酒至半酣，东楼早有几分醉了，说来又恐丢了脸面，只得于心中叫苦不迭。<br/>
　　仰斋原还能喝他几壶，只怕家中不好交代，将将有些醉意，便搁下酒杯。那酒杯原是个金素日月耳大圆酒杯，府中一共两个，另一个便在东楼手中。却说东楼一杯接一杯下肚，是当真醉了，同仰斋道：「我日前得了个丸药，普天下怕是再没第二个人有的，正要同仰斋兄一观哩。」仰斋重新斟满一杯，却搁下酒杯坐定，道：「既蒙厚爱，何敢拂此盛情。」<br/>
　　东楼命人取来一精巧玉匣，打开来，只见一颗丸药，道：「此药唤作先天丹铅。」也不多做解释，径自就着烧酒服了。仰斋心道，果真是与我一观。只不知有何妙处，且待我看他一二。<br/>
　　不多时，便听东楼道：「我昨儿盘算着同玉姬尝这药妙趣，如今看来，应是须得待到今日的。」<br/>
　　仰斋方要称是，转念一想，道：「你何时纳了个叫玉姬的妾？」<br/>
　　东楼道：「此话却是不中。昨日没有，今儿却应是有的。若今儿也未有，来日总是要有的。」<br/>
　　仰斋知他话里话外所指，不由愤然，又道：「东楼兄怕是醉了罢。可要唤柔姬笑姬来解酒？」<br/>
　　东楼说道：「倒不尽然。唤个玉姬同我解酒，也是好的。却只怕她当真来了，你却还要反悔哩。」<br/>
　　仰斋道：「我何曾反悔过。只这决定原不是我多下，也不能事事如我的意。」<br/>
　　东楼道：「你平时说话倒也中听。只这一句我却不喜的。」<br/>
　　仰斋应道：「东楼兄若不爱听这话，我往后不说便是。」<br/>
　　东楼听得这话，采枝花来同他道：「采花易，也不知马上采花如何。你那父亲应证同那学生相谈甚欢哩，你若此时回去，却是自讨没趣了。我府上虽只得手上这花开得最好，然却也不曾有谁个定了规矩，不许采别的来。不如试他个新花样。」<br/>
　　「只是么。」他将花枝放入酒杯中道：「只是这是也不好寻只听话的马来。」<br/>
　　仰斋见他将花枝置于自己杯中，想来是醉得不浅，或是药起效了罢。酒是烈酒，下酒菜是好菜，药也是好药。他止得其二，更是要对那药一探究竟，复又将花枝自杯中取出，细细端详道：「我是无不可的。只一样，我决计不同人做牛做马。」<br/>
　　东楼一拍大腿，道：「这便是了。谁个稀罕要你做牛做马。原是采花，你么也算不得株长得顶好的。这药却是极好，也只一样，叫人浑身上下似火烤一般，净知寻人同他逍遥快活了去。」说罢，已将衣服褪去，仅余一里衣，道：「原要同你共赴云雨，你却将我当做要寻只赶路的马的旅人哩。也罢，也罢。」便凑近了些，附耳说道：「可不是与你一观么。」往掌中啐了一口唾沫，自往下探去。<br/>
　　仰斋道：「我看你是疯得紧了。」却也不做阻拦，只又将手中那花枝搁在东楼杯中，任他去了。<br/>
　　东楼见状大喜道：「你只须从我所言便是，管教你得趣的。」仰斋只当他醉得不轻，在说胡话。只看东楼说罢，直将仰斋两脚架肩上，提了孽根挺腰直入，在后庭中反复捣弄约十余下，见渐肏松了，初时的药效也散了些，这才缓了些。<br/>
　　仰斋道：「你那根物什确是极好，可惜人却是不大好的。」<br/>
　　东楼怒极道：「我原以为你即便不是个顶好的，至少也听话些，却不想你话是听了，却是听你那父亲的哩。」<br/>
　　仰斋道：「有谁个生来做一株花？我本就是个人，比不得你院里长得顶好的。外头看着光鲜，哪知它里头可是真无瑕。」<br/>
　　东楼不发一言，心道我如何不知你所言为何物！我本想着你是个明事理的，不想却是只知道听途说的。原是吃的酒浓，烘动春心，叫他忘却嫌隙，现下却被仰斋提起，不觉心下生恨，要使着腰间那活同他斗个几场，干个几回。思虑片刻，又道：「你我之间也莫整那虚架子。你若不惧他人言，便同你那人脉甚广的父亲说了罢，我原也是不怕的。」<br/>
　　仰斋闭目道：「我便是真同他说了，也决计不叫他传了开去，更不使他弹劾你。如此，你可安心？」<br/>
　　东楼一下猛撞到底，口中悠然道：「你这话说得，安心的却不是我哩。你且放心了说出去罢，目下的你同那侍夫郎的女子有何区别？到时传得广了，丢了脸面的却怕是不只我一人。」<br/>
　　仰斋猛地睁眼。片刻，方道：「原来是光脚不怕穿鞋的。」<br/>
　　东楼大笑道：「却是谁个不曾穿鞋？」身下只大抽大弄，手上却还取了仰斋所用的酒杯，见里头同未喝过般，不由生怒，道：「怕也是敷衍我哩。」说罢，正欲灌他酒，又见自个杯中花开得好，平素看着也是极出挑的，只今儿看着，却徒生怨恨，如火上浇油。便含了一口酒，又将花整个从枝上掰下，嚼得粉碎，和了唾沫。转过头时仍同他亲嘴，又吐些残唾与他吃。<br/>
　　仰斋便也连那花瓣残渣尽数吃了。末了，道：「元辅原不必这般防着父亲——我知此是你所提议。至于我么，原也不过是担着个小小官职，实在无法起什么波澜的。」<br/>
　　东楼道：「这话我却是不信的。你同你那父亲还要坑瀣一气，将我父子二人蒙骗。飞禽虽飞得高些，关进笼子，或是折了双翼，怕是飞不得了，也不惧他飞得远了，回头又来啄主人哩。」<br/>
　　仰斋笑道：「是了，你同你父亲是一个德性，我竟忘得彻底。」<br/>
　　东楼道：「你若早些推拒，便也罢了。前时半推半就，目下却如此惺惺作态，还真当自个是谁家贞洁烈女哩。你本也不过是你父亲的一枚棋子罢了。」<br/>
　　仰斋道：「此话却是不对。我现下且还是个活人，如何做得别个的棋子？」<br/>
　　东楼恨极，复一下直入到底，这才续道：「你二人果是将我当做傻子糊弄！我如何不知你那父亲步步算计，同皇上求情也不过为焦急同我交好，好叫他也好过些，让别个见了，还当我父亲不忌惮他。我亦是忘了，此原是个欺君之罪。我不过看在他与父亲同朝为官份上，不好下他面子教父亲难做罢了。」<br/>
　　仰斋听他气话，仍含笑道：「真如此般么？倘若果真如此，我便是逆了父亲之意，也是决计不来的，于你于我，也未尝不是件大好的事。我原也不做热脸贴人冷屁股的这等事。」<br/>
　　东楼道：「你这话却是字字算计。可曾有哪句是实话不曾？」不觉心头火起，抽插数下，又使了狠劲插入，打定主意要叫他向自己求饶。<br/>
　　仰斋便果真如他所愿，讨饶道：「东楼兄且饶了我罢。至于实话么，字字俱是肺腑之言，又有哪句不是实话？我哪敢有一句虚言。只前番说道你与元辅极为相似，如今却是更确认了几分的。字字算计么，我也是万万当不起的，不过是从东楼兄处习得些皮毛，依样画葫芦而已。」<br/>
　　东楼又狠肏他十数下，见谷道竟渐的有了些水，道：「你这话也是不中听的，我往日也不知你所说话如此可恨哩。我何曾骗过你来？」<br/>
　　仰斋道：「你且轻些罢，便当积德了。是了，原是我这话说的不中，东楼雅量，同我斧正了罢。也与我添杯酒，不然，你还恼我不识抬举哩。」<br/>
　　东楼依言与他添了杯酒，道：「我疯得紧，你却要同我做个伴么？」<br/>
　　仰斋道：「既是侍夫郎的女子，自是要同他做个伴的。」<br/>
　　东楼虽是心中窃喜，也不好说他什么，只道：「她们却不似你话的多，也不与人添堵，更不同人下套的。」转念一想，又道：「你前番同我说道，不与人做牛做马，却不知可属实否？」<br/>
　　仰斋沉默良久，方道：「我决不曾骗你，也决计是骗不过你的。自是句句属实，未敢有半句虚言的，更决计不同你设圈套。」<br/>
　　他原是走的一步险著，虽早有八分胜算，只单单论那余的两分，他也是输不起的——所幸一切并未超出预料。<br/>
　　东楼若说信么，他是一万个不信的。只他再怎么不想相信，也不好直截了当地说出来。如他先前所言那般，他从不惧别个于他这处落了面子，到别处说他的不是，却独怕自个丢了颜面，叫父亲也丢了去。便只道：「我自是知的。」更是不知说个什好——仰斋早于他这处落了几次面子，也是数不清了，怕是连个星子都不剩了。实则他说这话极不明智，若非一时实在是找不来个合适说辞，他断然不会如方才那般脱口而出。<br/>
　　却说那头仰斋对他这话，平时是决计不信的，只这般却是信了几分。他并非不知此话里头掺了多少假话，却是不愿多想。<br/>
　　复又支着桌子凑近前些，同东楼道：「我如何不知你疑我多时了，你同父亲两看相厌，我亦是明了。我如今，也只单说他一事，元辅本就文名在外，四海之内没有个不慕他才华的士子。」<br/>
　　东楼听他说辞，道：「你却还拿这早已过时的说辞糊弄我。」<br/>
　　仰斋道：「你这脑子当真好使，也只得脑子还好使些。」<br/>
　　他二人虽只算得酒肉朋友，然则东楼一向对所想之事不做掩饰，便是换个与他素不相识的来，想必也能瞧出他的口是心非来。<br/>
　　东楼又就着那般使了些劲去咬他唇，应道：「你嘴皮子倒也利索，却只剩嘴上功夫还利索些。」<br/>
　　仰斋吃痛道：「我方才也未曾掀你天灵盖来，如何却要遭你这般报复。」</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>　　○<br/>
　　怕相思，已相思，轮到相思没处辞，眉间露一丝。</p><p>　○<br/>
　　江陵道：「严贼早已伏法多时，师相缘何烦忧，又何必同我说起这些。」
　　华亭道：「叔大须知，人已伏诛，其之所为，却不然。然东楼之于仰斋，如太岳之于存斋，或一步登天，不成，则万劫不复。我同你走了这程，却是万般不愿做你路上绊脚石的。」
　　江陵笑道：「如此，却也无妨。师相是决不曾作了绊脚石的——只却时常做我垫脚石哩。」
便又是双对无言，他二人早就对此习以为常。江陵此言并非盲目吹捧，不论哪句哪字，俱是掏心窝子的话。拿句仰斋的话来说么，便是：「我决不曾骗你，也决计是骗不过你的。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 路渺茫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>一别心知路渺茫，古槐疏柏自苍苍。<br/>多情独有庭前菊，依旧花含醉墨香。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>詩云：<br/>
五載邊陲便白頭，一生忠義向誰酬。<br/>
老同劉備羞髀肉，貧笑蘇秦談敝裘。<br/>
抗疏闕庭身萬死，悲歌京國淚雙流。<br/>
乾坤許大關心事，難聽書生一筆勾。<br/>
又詩云：<br/>
人生稀有七十餘，多少風光不同居。<br/>
長江一去無回浪，人老何曾再少年。<br/>
這一首詩，原是那大明國一至情至性的義士，俠肝義膽的讀書人，姓沈名煉，字純甫，號青霞的性情中人所寫，雖任文職，卻未改赤誠之心，到頭來，被那奸相嚴嵩所害，竟至其死於市，時人知之，具扼腕而嘆，道是奸邪當道，朋謀誣陷。待到那曲意媚上的佞臣父子身敗名裂之日，俱拊掌稱善，言此爲蒼天開眼，道他是其死有餘辜。正是：<br/>
善惡到頭終有報，只爭來早與來遲。<br/>
那嚴分宜原是個驕矜自功的，恃其子世蕃機巧善窺君意，媚上有方，竟妄自尊大，要做那一人之下萬人之上的丞相，雖無相名，則一相之權，盡出乎己。這亦是其計策之中，以善稱己、以過歸君，卒致諸司政務，盡作了內閣事，執宰政事一如昔日相公。到得那事敗落魄時節，落了個衆人避之唯恐不及的結局，便言一切盡皆那平素“事嵩甚謹”的次輔一手促成，說一句“平生報國惟忠赤”，欲推卻那曾經遭其構陷慘死的楊仲芳所擬十大罪，道一聲“身死從人說是非”，終成了人人唾棄的笑話來。這卻應了王元美的一番哭號：<br/>
自古忠臣禍害奇，大獄頻興一寸灰。<br/>
天公若識人間恨，當令父子跪高碑。</p>
<p>話說明朝嘉靖年間，節屆冬至，路上行人來往匆匆，京師端的是一片盛世景象，本就繁華，今時更勝往日。只是恰逢新帝登位，政權交替，那內閣中人便不似前些時般趾高氣昂。且元輔自身亦是無暇他顧，更遑論要對他人照看一二，即是閣老，又能如何？<br/>
禮部本清貴，亦可爲儲相，其中有一人，姓嚴名嵩，字惟中，是江西分宜人，便是那日後的奸相嚴分宜。便是權奸，也自清流處來，那賊臣任了禮部左侍郎，自知無權無勢，尚還安分守己些，不落人口實了去。<br/>
其時又有一翰林郎，系直隸松江府華亭縣人，姓徐，名階，字子升，時年二十九。那徐翰林生而白皙，神清骨秀，天生他一副好皮囊，又予他十分的才華，少時於鄉里間亦有才名，乃是嘉靖二年的探花郎，入了翰林院作編修。那翰林於那年原還有些少年意氣，初入翰林院，便被楊文忠公指做“名位不下我輩”之者，惶惶然不解其意。見今上予他歸鄉娶妻，道了一句聖眷無邊，匆匆收拾了些細軟，便尋路回了華亭，娶了一妻沈氏。次年八月，原欲北上歸京師，是時行至清源，其父訃至，遂又折回了彭城，尋處收斂了屍骨，又丁父憂三年，至服除，方才回了京師，仍授編修。他本穎敏，做事亦中上意，不久便當了纂修官，預修《會典》也有他的一席之地。<br/>
常言道：“禍不單行”，卻教他前遭父喪，後又與那元輔起了爭執，道是議去孔廟之王號。此事原系元輔揣測上意所得，那徐翰林卻仍存了些許傲氣，獨列了三不必五不可之言，與那元輔結了怨，他人聽着心驚，且讓他謝了去，他自然是不應的，只長揖而出。此前妻子沈氏去了，翻遍了這數年來的家當，只得二十金，就以此作了棺殮費，且葬了沈氏去，連呼此乃是天降橫禍。果不其然，過不了多久，便遭此橫禍，得了上旨，要他外謫福建延平做府推官，只待過了冬至及其後的二日節假，便應離去。那推官一職原是佐貳，自不如主官，且常叫主官看低了去。或道是“天將降大任於斯人也”，那徐翰林本爲人聰慧，知此事正是君父之意，尚還有些許不懌，卻知自己是塵瀆聖聽，若這般下去，指不定哪天便讓皇上打掃了，便只得將已故沈氏所出長子徐璠託與母親顧氏，仍如數年前般收拾了細軟，尋一輛車趕至福建延平。<br/>
正是：<br/>
一别心知路渺茫，古槐疏柏自苍苍。<br/>
多情独有庭前菊，依旧花含醉墨香。<br/>
卻說這翰林郎於華亭時，曾求學於聶雙江門下，對心學、對良知，是極爲看重的。以其事蹟，原是“清流”，不必作爲，亦有慕其名而奉他爲尊者，如此，即可逍遙快活了去。那知府便勸他，道是：“以此故事，優遊養重，有何不可？”若是旁人聽此言，定要啞口無言良久。無他，蓋因此言極是，且挑不出一處錯漏來，叫人即使要駁斥，也尋不着那說理的點來。那徐翰林原不是那旁的人，聽得此話，想起先生教誨，卻是尚存了些良知，又想到自己雖已非翰林，仍爲人臣，便道：“職位高低，亦是王臣。身在其位，應盡其責。”他這般辭了知府一番好意，其中本亦有自己的一番考慮。又提筆寫下七律，正是：<br/>
涓埃無補聖明朝，玉署清華歲月叨。<br/>
省罪久知南竄晚，感恩遙戴北宸高。<br/>
狂心子夜渾忘寢，病骨炎陬不任勞。<br/>
畫虎幾時成仿佛，狎鷗從此謝風濤。<br/>
他原是不敢說君父是非的，前番議去孔子王號，只出於對萬衆師表的一番景仰，事後細細想來，着實心驚。可他寫了這詩，卻非是要逢迎於今上，而是他內心所想，未有摻雜半分違心之言。試問一科進士，哪個不曾有過輔國的抱負？又有哪個不想以一己之力安社稷？徐階心下暗暗想道，自己是過於浮躁，以至於此，下回切莫再犯了同樣的禁忌來，且借了這番波折當做教訓。他果真時常銘記，不敢一日忘卻，稍有急躁冒進，便以此規勸自身。<br/>
話說那徐階初至延平，他本就心思剔透，知那延平府中是盤根錯節，增益者不知凡幾，受害之人亦不在少數。他原是個刻苦的，思及此處，雖爲佐貳，也要做一父母官來，而非那人人的眼中釘。那延平府人亦聽其才名在外，又得知他的故事，更是信服。<br/>
徐階知此，卻與那堂翁道：“何故竟以階昔日作爲，以當做今日之功？階自赴任以來，連分內之事亦是未曾完成，緣何得了各位青眼？這信服，階實不敢當。即便是分內之事已成，亦不過是擔了自個的職責，食君之祿，忠君之事，自不敢有絲毫怠慢，生半分差池。”<br/>
那堂翁並不似他年少，早失了當初對報答聖上報答天下的一腔熱血，便道：“縱使如此，也不需你晝夜伏案，閱畢那舊時的案牘。叫那外人得知，我延平府衙連些陳舊案牘，也須佐貳通宵達旦，挑燈苦讀，平白笑話了去。”原來那徐階才到延平，便廢寢忘餐，要看完那積壓已久的案牘。那推官一職原本多授予初中第而外放的士子，那士子嚮往京師職位，每每等到三年考覈之時，方纔一拍腦袋，翻出那蒙塵三年的案牘，見已是來不及，又糊弄那主官，或賄賂一二，往往也能渾水摸魚，混個“政績”來。<br/>
徐階本不是那等人，未知官場險惡，仍有些傲骨在，道：“原是一方父母官，怎可不爲百姓着想？且熬了一晚去，階仍是熬得了的，百姓卻等不得。堂翁可曾知，那積壓的案牘，牽連了多少人？”<br/>
那堂翁不解其意，只知這朝廷中人相互勾結，牽連甚廣，見那後生滿腹經綸、學富五車，又生得清秀，不似那卑劣小人相貌，更是歡喜，欲提點一二，殊不知這徐階原是個軟硬不吃的，於他的話，雖聽了十足十，卻是未曾從了半分，心中惋惜了一番。又因是新官上任，也不清楚府中要務，心下暗忖：“府中雜事多了去了，卻不過是雞毛蒜皮的小事，想那前任推官亦是處理了的。”於是應道：“無非幾十。案牘原是死物，置之不顧，次日仍在；人本是活人，不知明日還尚在否？”<br/>
徐階道：“堂翁本不須過目佐貳之責，自然不知。好叫堂翁得知，這案牘中，所牽涉是三百餘人。階雖無能，不可袖手旁觀！”那堂翁聽了此數，不覺悚然，又見他心意已決，只道這後生原是要強的性子，且未逢大挫折，性子驕矜急躁了些，更是時運不濟，恰逢議禮事起，要殺雞儆猴，這是撞到新首揆槍口上了，已是無力回天，神仙亦不憐他了，便由了他去，且不論他作甚，俱是睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，全當是從不曾看見。<br/>
話說那徐階原是文人，識得這經書文字，卻不識那棍棒打鬥，便尋思要如何將那地方的陋習改正過來。久思不得，道是機緣未至，更加苦惱，乾脆又看起了堂稿案牘，隨手一翻亦是已看過的，於是尋了份邸報，展開來細讀。卻說那邸報中有那皇上旨意，要分祭天地。徐階見得這條，知君父執意要違背祖宗定法，更是煩悶，又念及與母親一道的長子，悲從中來。牽動一番愁緒，又憶起那沈氏的好來，道是沒了持家之人，歸家無人候着，冷冷清清，極是寂寞。夜裏翻來覆去，恍惚間又見父親託了夢來，更是沉醉夢中，不願醒來。翻來覆去，卻是想起了個妙計。<br/>
原來其父思復公是個縣丞，有政聲在外，且從不貪那昧心之財，故盡得了鄉里間的讚譽，且又有祖母黃氏一貫待子女甚嚴，叫他不敢忘卻昔日困境，是戒浮華，不求顯。是了，序者學之始，何不代了教授的職責，將那陋習改正過來？他本自聶雙江處習得致良知，又非是那些學得了什麼,便俱要藏着掖着生怕別人學會的小人行徑，便乾脆與堂翁商量，要辦社學。<br/>
那堂翁也由了他去。心道是：“後生不知這學政的難！罷了，且隨他去罷，左右也是摔一跤便能識得的道理，若是仍舊不識得，大不了多摔幾跤，又能怎樣？”<br/>
又說那徐階得了這權，喜出望外，又思忖：“管子曾說：四維張，則君令行。傾可正，危可安，覆可起，滅不可復錯。今時所下令不能行，乃是四維不張之故。而我如今落得如此境地，俱因浮躁之故，怨不得旁人，卻理應爲未來的士子作前車之鑑，莫如我一般忤逆皇上，以致於此。”只是轉念一想，大抵是自己多慮了。此地民風素樸，不似吳地浮侈，此地之人，想來也不應是如我等吳人躁進的，倒是四維不張，而官令不行，委實棘手。思來想去，又怕忘了，便將那想法隨手寫下來：“邇年來，吏治之壞極矣。不肖妄意吏治之不淑，由於士習之不端，而士習之不端，由於師道之不立。今縉紳中誠心潔已，正色直詞，卓然稱人師。讀書，本以爲學。學者，便是要以學爲道德。雖然讀書以學爲道德，但道德並非待讀書而後方有。其所謂道與德，亦非是實實在在的兩樣物什。道可不就是父子、君臣、夫婦、兄弟、朋友之倫？至於德，便是仁義禮智之性。生而所固有的，寧非倫也性也。故此道德，俱非待人書而後有。”<br/>
又書曰：“何謂四維？一曰禮，二曰義，三曰廉，四曰恥。禮不逾節，義不自進，廉不蔽惡，恥不從枉。若真能如此，則民無巧詐、邪事不生，自是不愁令不行，實在是百利而無一害。”寫到此處，更是靈光乍現，將那筆擱下，拊掌大笑道：“我何不授人以心學！那心學，原是一等一的好，還許人率性而行，於衆而言，更是中聽些。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>《金瓶梅傳奇》第四回（於網絡版本爲第二回）：“待到入葬，世貞眼見忠烈豪傑長辭人世，想那奸朋狗黨尚在宮中自在逍遙，悲憤益極，情懷激烈，仰望冥冥蒼天，含淚得悼詩三首。”此處僅取第三首。<br/>《少湖文集》卷二《讀書臺記》：“讀書以爲學也。學也者，以學爲道德也。雖然讀書以學爲道德，而道德者，非待讀書而後有也。其所謂道與德，亦非有二物也。夫所謂道者，非父子、君臣、夫婦、兄弟、朋友之倫耶？是倫也，生而所必有者也。所謂德者，非仁義禮智之性耶？是性也，生而所固有者也。是故道也德也，非待書而後有也。”</p>
<p>不填</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 雨紛紛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spoiler alert: LOOK AT THE TAGS.<br/>書面語夾雜少量口語。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>咕<br/>借用了<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubilin">Yubilin</a>的老張兒子列表設定（x）<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　海瑞是被拖進去的。<br/>
　　彼時他正在獄中昏昏沉沉不知時日過，以至於甫一出來，連皇上的面孔也覺生疏，竟然認不出來。又或者是因爲什麼其他原因。<br/>
　　一屋檐下只得他二人。嘉靖初時還有等待的耐心，到後來卻沒有了，便將一干宦官全部都支了出去，倒不是爲誰的名聲着想，他們中的一個毀掉了對方的名譽後又抱着赴死的心態上疏，到頭來盡數得了清流讚譽的是前者，後者只落得百姓心中的暗自咒罵。<br/>
　　也就是嘉靖自己。雖然捱罵又不這手，但既然能出氣自然是要出，至於出什麼氣，誰的氣，便是次要了。<br/>
　　說到底不過一場報復。嘉靖做過的混賬事不少，卻鮮少親自上手，多半是戴着一雙“手套”。舊的丟了，新的用不慣，便赤手空拳上陣。牢獄裏頭昏暗，看不清楚什麼，海瑞一開始眼睛上位適應突然光亮的環境，只隱隱約約見到個人影同一道銀白影子，在身上遊走。及後看見的便是手臂上一道道血痕，割得不深，但俱見血。他才後知後覺地感到了痛楚。<br/>
　　“轉過去，”他聽見嘉靖壓低了聲音命令他道。隨後一根前後粗細不一的繩子將他的手反綁在背後。<br/>
　　不能看，便只能猜。血腥味填滿了狹窄的空間，他下意識掙扎，不動聲色攥緊拳頭，卻反而讓勒住表皮摩擦的繩子勒出一道道紅痕。<br/>
　　嘉靖那雙手不甚靈活地緩慢劃過，不經意般雕琢出一條條線條，許是心煩氣躁，或是被對方的手擋住了去向，逐一將割下的皮肉放到一個盤子上，慢條斯理說，“不知值個幾分錢。”<br/>
　　那聲線出奇地高，海瑞被痛感塞滿的大腦終於重新開始了運作，又一次後知後覺地想，這聲音竟有幾分像個姑娘家。<br/>
　　這可不就是嗎。<br/>
　　一擡頭，便見嘉靖背對着的徐階斜倚在門邊但笑不語。他忽而像是開竅了一般。只是從未有人往那方面想過而已——他也從未想過。<br/>
　　見他神色異樣，嘉靖回頭去看，才見徐階正在身後，不悅地質問道，“你來作甚。”<br/>
　　徐階道，“怕君父受不得巴豆的烈性，甘草便來了。”<br/>
　　海瑞：……<br/>
　　海瑞覺得自己現在的腦袋比考試時還要靈光。它不堪重負地吐出了最後一點想法，隨後腦海裏那點想法便只剩一個字“痛”。<br/>
　　出氣袋誠不我欺。既是及格的臣子，都不多不少也當過幾次出氣袋——這是什麼情況，農奴翻身把歌唱嗎。<br/>
　　朱厚熜不由開始懷念起那些大氣也不敢出的翰林來。<br/>
　　——<br/>
　　那時的張居正也是個翰林，苦幹多年，不得升遷，總歸是有幾分煩悶的，聽到皇帝召見，也同他人一般匆匆去了。<br/>
　　“張居正，”皇帝突兀地笑出了聲，“姓張好哇。”<br/>
　　他百思不得其解，也不慣被人直呼姓名。又聽皇帝續道，“你與同年關係俱不差罷。王世貞如何？”<br/>
　　他中規中矩地應了句是。<br/>
　　皇帝道，“你似他，卻不是他……他哪有你年輕。”<br/>
　　張居正：？？？<br/>
　　<strike>這是什麼負心漢拋棄人老色衰槽糠之妻出來找與髮妻長得相像女子的渣男實錄。</strike><br/>
　　<strike>瞧瞧這是什麼屁話，論渣你們不相伯仲。</strike><br/>
　　——<br/>
　　張居正在高拱墳前燒了幾張紙錢。<br/>
　　他平時不信神佛，只系走個過場，也算是盡了一番雲雨情，至於友情，從來都是不值這個價的。<br/>
　　既然只是爲了這份情，自然也只帶了他與二人同時相關的懋修，只是卻總想到長子，又因而想到了徐階。<br/>
　　他同高拱實在不算真情，只不過直房是淨得幾個人，生理需求擺在那裏，低頭眼裏邊映着的是文書，擡頭闖入了心門的是對方，你情我願地也就成了。事後誰也不提，心照不宣，就此揭過。<br/>
　　到有求於人，還拿着這段關係當個籌碼，卻不是用以相互牽制，而是用了那段感情換了最在乎的東西，真真假假疊在一起，剪不斷理還亂，到頭來他抽身得乾乾淨淨，而高拱深陷泥淖不見天日。<br/>
　　那時高拱手撐在案上，溼熱的氣息打在雙方的臉，身下是墨跡未乾的文書。衣服將墨跡吸收了大半，又被汗水微微打溼，便暈開去——只是很快便被褪下，不再糟蹋布料。<br/>
　　事後高拱戲稱那布料是“無意間的藝術”，而他只覺那不過是一場荒唐後的唯一證據。後來高拱去了，又不捨得燒掉，鎖在箱裏，爛在心裏，多年後懋修問起，他只說是故人予他的一點念想。<br/>
　　紙錢燒得七七八八，風略微一吹便是撲鼻而來的灰燼。本來還是好好的天氣，下午漸漸下起了雨，他見天色不妙便趁早離去，只留些紙錢還未燒，又不打算拾起來了，便同地上散落的灰燼一起被雨水打溼，也許都是能夠被地下的人收到的。<br/>
　　那時外頭也在下雨，滴滴答答打在屋檐上，好不吵鬧。隔着窗看雨勢不減，索性張居正便也去解高拱的衣衫——說什麼坦誠相對，不料想皮下還藏着一套面具，從臉上一路長滿了整個人，最後還是真假難辨。<br/>
　　高拱說，窗外怎的不種桃花，不應景。轉頭又想，這裏誰有心思賞花？是種野草也不過如此。竹子也是好的。便眼看雨水自翠綠竹葉淌到竹竿，爭先恐後地往下流去，浸潤了腳下土壤。<br/>
　　張居正湊上去道，如此才好哩。換了桃花，倒是誰也不看窗外了，一心只讀聖賢書。聖賢書看不下去了，便看你也是行的。<br/>
　　墳前的幾棵孤零零的野草被雨水打彎，很快又挺直脊樑，只是迫於雨勢漸大，不得不再一次低下頭去。如此反覆。<br/>
　　也同昔日重疊起來。那時高拱說什麼來着？“這草雖賤，至少落地生根。你我卻同落葉，風一吹便不知散到何處。”聚了還散，散了卻不知何時了了。<br/>
　　不種桃花也罷。高拱打量他的眼角道，無妨，日日見便生厭了。偶然見上一回才覺稀奇。<br/>
　　張居正無暇應答。只是這話題很快也被忘到九霄外。<br/>
　　屋內抖去一身風塵，懋修問，“如何對方已經死了，卻還燒那麼多？”<br/>
　　張居正一時竟不知作何應答，半響遙遙指了墓碑回他一句，“來，叫聲爹。”<br/>
　　張懋修：……<br/>
　　那也是一場意外，他二人誰也沒有料想男子能生出什麼來——他這次甚至連世宗的丹藥也沒碰分毫，退一萬步說他也碰不到。<br/>
　　張居正身上落下一朵朵待放的梅花，他擡眼望去只得高拱一個人。<br/>
　　肉體本是靈魂的一個載體，與靈魂本不相通，他如是想。即使肉體未逝，仍腐朽至此，那麼靈魂不知會如何，大抵是不被沾染的。如此也好。<br/>
　　他素知打蛇七寸的道理，握着對方的命根子，才好說話，便也照辦。他們從來是如此的，擡頭不見低頭也見，你中有我我中有你。<br/>
　　只是後來一個先去了，張居正也拿死神沒轍——便是首輔也不能起死回生，鬼神之術又能將他們如何？不過百年之後地下重逢。更何況有千千萬萬的蒼生仰賴幾滴雨露維生，那才是真正意義上的起死回生。<br/>
　　他是有心的，裏頭卻又不自量力地要放進去芸芸衆生，親近之人便幾無立腳之地，他自己更是寸地都不剩了。<br/>
　　地少人多，便是寸金尺土，這地卻是多少錢也買不來。<br/>
　　“多放個人罷，”高拱在他耳旁低語道，“我，或是你——左右也是沒差的。”<br/>
　　張居正便略一點頭，想着不過敷衍了事。<br/>
　　不想卻真應了，他便是不信神不信佛，卻也心甘情願地俯首作了一回信使。死人是不能奈何他的，他做事素來只圖心安，只求無愧於心。他見神自身應接不暇，如何顧得天下蒼生。便也又不自量力了一回，要做神所不能做到的事。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　張居正一一盡數數來，末了呷了一口茶，說，那是元初，也是終結。<br/>
　　是阿耳法和敖默加，最初的和最末的，元始和終末。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>啊哈哈沒想到吧我又卡在意識流車中間fin了！！我狂笑，墳頭飛車不能開太過，靈車漂移骨灰都飛嘍~心領神會哈（。<br/>implied徐階/張居正, 張居正/王世貞, 朱厚熜/王世貞<br/>implied omegaverse嚶。最後一句老梗了x思高本我的愛。（大概就是剛開始出現第二性別分化，所以所有人都不知道，但後來知道了）雙o我的愛。<br/>implied sexism在徐海嘉。<br/>高張是主cp，1500+，是全文字數最多的。其他都是湊字數x其實這篇原本的主cp是徐海嘉，結果寫着寫着忽然想吹三線cp，再後來就懂的都懂，作文歪題永遠的痛。而且寫着寫着預定的靈車漂移（劃掉）沒了，又被對某些句子工整度的執着拖慢腳步，不過效果個人感覺還挺好的……</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>